


Shark Smiles

by scenarios



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Non canon compliant, it hits, lol im sorry, tbh it's probably a different direction than u think, umm, when inspiration hits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenarios/pseuds/scenarios
Summary: The kind of love Yuchan knows has always been the heavy, almost manic-like kind. Donghun's almost special.





	Shark Smiles

It’s the teeth that fascinates him. Gleaming white and bright. Attached to pink gums all aligned. All 32 of them; from top to bottom they shined perfectly. It’s what attracted Yuchan to him in the first place. Not his soft, sad expressive eyes nor his wholeful smile. It has always been his teeth.

Sometimes at night, when they’re together getting ready for bed, Yuchan admires them. The shape, the straightness, the gleam. It makes Donghun blush prettily, rosey and soft. Eyes full of content, of this, of their relationship, of Yuchan. And Yuchan takes it with stride. He never fails to compliment them. These soft, gleaming teeth. It almost wants to make him cultivate them. Almost.

And when they make love, when the end approaches slowly, instantly. Yuchan chants for Donghun to bite him. Anywhere. His collarbones, the sides of his hips, his stomach. He relishes in the ache and in the marks left behind. Bruises that bloom in purples and reds that leave indents of those perfect perfect perfect teeth that Yuchan are so so so in love with. He doesn’t admire them; no he wholeheartedly adores them. So much so sometimes he wonders how they would look, whole. Without any sort of construct to obstruct them from his viewing purposes. But, he holds that urge in. He’s fine. He’s sane. He’s, in love.

Sometimes they have fights. Inconsequential, insignificant, meaningless. Nevertheless, Donghun starts to leave the space they share to “clear his mind,” and often, he doesn’t return for nights. Yuchan thinks they're supposed to last for forever and a day. Because, they’re more than their childish squabbles and, Yuchan fights hard against his urges to do what his mind tells him to do. The urge to … harvest those lovely teeth. Thoughts like that revolve in his mind, they turn themselves inside and out and they’re like a burr that never burns out. Yuchan is strong. And he won’t give in to what he’s always known. Not this time.

But, Yuchan and Donghun dissolve further and further away from each other. Where once their space was full of warmth and love only lays desperation and coldness. They’re no longer open to each other and what worries Yuchan the most is that, his waning love for Donghun will slowly start to convince his mind that maybe, he doesn’t really need Donghun in the way he thought he did. Not now, now that they can’t even be in the same room with each other before someone bites out a cold remark about the other’s flaws or what they’ve done wrong for the day. Each and every time, Donghun spends days longer and longer out before eventually, he wants to break up. He wants to leave.

Yuchan, his mind goes into overdrive. His Donghun, his set of lovely perfect gleaming teeth, is leaving him. Yuchan knows, rationally, that he should let him go. Let him go so that he doesn’t become one of the others. One of the many other sets that have eventually left him.

Yuchan spends days fighting himself. His losing inner battle that tells his, he must cultivate those glamorous teeth before they get away. They can’t get away. They. Can’t. Yuchan spends days in turmoil. Hairs messy and greasy, eyebags full and dark, skin pallid and sallow. He decides, with a smile that stretches across his face, that Donghun will regret doing this to him.

The last time Donghun enters what used to be their shared apartment is the last time anyone ever hears from him. Yuchan makes sure nothing incriminating can be used to suspect him with the, disappearance of Donghun. He smiles, eyes glinting unkindly, he has what he’s always wanted in the first place now. His lovely set of teeth. Untethered. Unobscured. And, it gleams in the moonlight for when he observes. For when he looks, with such fascination and excitement. This set of teeth can’t get away from him either.

-

Donghun finds something peculiar in the moving boxes. It’s, he lifts the object up and it gleams in the sunlight, a set of . . . teeth? Capsuled in liquid, encased in glass, it floats. It shines bright as if mocking him, the gums, so pink, and the teeth, perfect. Strange, he thinks, how Yuchan adores teeth. And Donghun looks back in the box, setting the first set aside, and finds more. More and more sit there, floating. All in perfect condition. All perfectly white and straight. This gives Donghun the strangest of feelings. As if, he shouldn’t have found this (dirty? Dark? disturbing?) secret of Yuchan’s. Listening to his gut, he places all the capsules of teeth back in their original places and pushes the box back.

Donghun finishes placing everything back in place before a voice startles him.

“Hunnie?”

Oh, it’s just Yuchan. Donghun faces Yuchan, response on his lips, a smile forming bright on his face, before he stops abruptly. It’s Yuchan but it isn’t. His face, demeanor, expressions are all Yuchan yet, there’s something off about this Yuchan in particular today. His smile a tad bit too wide, his eyes had a tinge of something, and his body is tense. As if he’s expecting Donghun to discover something he’s kept a secret. Donghun recovers swiftly and says, “Channie! You finished unpacking already?” Donghun advances towards Yuchan and embraces him. His body slightly loses some tension.

“I’m looking for something and I think it’s in one of these boxes. Why don’t you unpack the kitchen? I promise I won’t be long.” Yuchan leaves a fleeting kiss on Donghun’s neck before he pulls away from the embrace. His smile no longer looks unnatural and his eyes lose that edge. He looks like the Yuchan Donghun’s come to know and love and Donghun can only nod dumbly before he’s shushed towards the kitchen. “I won’t be long!” Echoes Yuchan’s voice from the room Donghun previously occupied.

Donghun can’t get that version of Yuchan out of his head. That version of Yuchan he’s never seen before and his . . . collection of teeth that looked so real. Too real. Donghun’s unsettled and it’s a feeling in his gut that won’t go away no matter how many times he tries to reassure himself. Maybe . . . Maybe he’s just overreacting after all, those aren’t real. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> i love a.c.e boys but sometimes u just word vomit.


End file.
